


A Message Home

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Plants, Arboretum, Digital Art, Fanart, Flowers, Gen, Greenhouse, Star Trek Beyond, ensign sulu - Freeform, he just loves plants so much, peace lilly, plant daddy sulu, though not really i just really love hikaru sulu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Sulu sends a holomessage back to Ben.
Relationships: Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	A Message Home

##  **Holo-image from Hikaru Sulu to Ben Sulu, 2265.**

_“Hi Ben. Last week we cross-bred some magenta peace lillies with Martian landcrawlers, just to prove we could. Jim made out like he was going to take a photo of it for posterity’s sake, but I knew he was up to something. Moments after, he mimed through the window that he’d approved my transfer to the bridge… So I guess I won’t be wearing the blue anymore. Lots of love, Hikaru.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/628987759014576128/marlinspirkhall-holo-image-from-hikaru-sulu-to)


End file.
